Presents
by charlotteredmond99
Summary: Ficmas - Day 6
1. Christmas Eve

It sat under the tree.

One minute nothing, the next a perfectly wrapped small box.

It was inconspicuous, nestled underneath. Only the briefest flash of light reflecting off the red bow placed on top.

It was so tempting.  
So so tempting just to rip off the sleek shiny paper.

But if he did then Hermione would be upset for ruining her perfect Christmas image.

He just had to wait. Just had to hold out.  
It was only one more day.

Then he could just have at it.

One more day.  
24 hours.  
1440 minutes.  
86400 seconds.

So much time yet so little.

Then Ron could open Hermione's gift to him.

And in return for the marvellous gift Hermione obviously got him Ron would give a gift in return.

He would get down on one knee and pull out an even smaller box than the one she was giving to him.  
Then Ron would ask her a question.  
And if Hermione said yes then that would be his best Christmas present he had ever received.


	2. Christmas Day

Finally, Christmas day, the day. The day that he would propose, and he sincerely hoped that Hermione would say yes.

But obviously he would have to open the presents in her order, that would give him the best likelihood of her saying yes. Never mess with the way Hermione has ordered things, that was a key life skill he had finally learnt, and it had made both of their lives much easier.

But it was now coming up to half past eight at which present opening started promptly. Ron was nervous but he was prepared.

There was nothing more he had ever been more prepared for in his life.

Half past eight. They both sat on the floor next to one another, beside the tree. Hermione went first as was the order. She pointed out a box for Ron to open. Long and thin, wrapped bright red Santa wrapping; Ron took a moment to be slightly confused, Hermione never had appreciated the over commercialised affair and was always sure to decorate tastefully. For her to have wrapped like this suggested that she was rushed.

Nevertheless Ron was sure he would appreciate whatever it was even if Hermione had picked it last minute, even if that meant ignoring the small hurt it caused over the thought that he had bothered to put in so much effort and she hadn't cared.

He tore the wrapping, not even Hermione could reign in the desire to destroy, opening up the box he found a stick. It had two lines on it. What?

Was it supposed to do something? Had Hermione panic bought and got this random thing? Does she even know what it was?

Ron looked over to Hermione who was looking towards him expectantly with a smile on her face.

"Are you happy?"

Ron tried to be but he didn't really know what the point of this was? Was it some joke? He tried to be nice.

"Hermione I really do love you but what the bloody hell do I do with this weird muggle stick with two lines on it?"

Hermione looked like she was going to laugh and cry all at the same time. Ron didn't know what he had said but it was obviously something so he quickly tried to retract his previous statement.

"I mean, I love it! It's different but I like different and it will look lovely on the mantlepiece, yes. Pride place-"

Hermione cut in.

"Ron it means I'm pregnant."

He didn't know what to say. What to do. He could imagine how he looked at that moment, staring at Hermione like she had just given him the world. Because she had.

"You are? Oh Merlin you are! I'm so happy! We're so happy! Wait you are happy aren't you?"

Ron panic just slightly looking over to Hermione for confirmation of happiness before he could continue down that perilous wormhole.

What he saw when he looked over at Hermione was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, tears of joy running down her face as they shared the moment.

"Marry me Hermione?"

Ron spoke before he had even realised that his mouth was opening and words were coming out. He'd had it all planned and everything as well. The perfect ring, in a perfect box, for the most perfect woman.

But things rarely did go to plan with him so this would have to work.

He rushed over to underneath the tree and exclaimed triumphantly when he found the box. He carefully unwrapped the box so the paper could be preserved for another year as he knew Hermione especially loved. He opened the box and took out the ring.

Still sitting on the floor beside Hermione he held up the ring for her to see.

"Maybe wanna get married?"

"Yes! You wonderful idiot I will marry you!" 

Ron smiled; he had never had a doubt in his mind but now with a baby coming – a baby.

Oh merlin he was going to be a dad. He had to tell Harry. Then ask Harry to be his best man if Hermione hadn't already claimed him.

He, no they, had so much to plan. It would all be perfect.

Him, Hermione and their lovely baby.

Just had to plan, but luckily for them Hermione's an expert.


End file.
